Malia x Lydia Study Date
by MaliaDiaries
Summary: Malia is having trouble in class so Lydia offers to help. This leads them into not only a sexual night but also a new relationship might be formed between them.


For Malia it was only another day at Beacon Hills high. As she was making her way to her final class of the day out of the corner of her eye she spotted her, Lydia. Every time she saw her her stomach twisted out of pure lust. Lydia made eye contact that lasted for what seemed like a millennium to Malia, only furthering her emotional frustration with her. She noticed Lydia wasn't wearing a bra that day giving her breast a more natural, fuller, look. Malia whimpered just at the look at it. After those agonizing moments in the hall Malia walks into class. She sits down in the front, mostly because she feels so lost in school she needs to pay as much attention as possible. A few seconds after she sat down Lydia walked in and planted herself next to her. Malia tensed up and hoped she didn't realize. The teacher announced they'd be getting the previous week's test back. As the papers were handed back she took a glance at Lydia's seeing she got a perfect A. Then she looked down at the monstrosity that was her grade… under her breath she grunted "Another fucking F? Are you kidding me?". Lydia heard and obtained Malia's attention and softly said "if you need someone to help you study I can always come over." Just at the offer Malia instantly perked up and answered "Wow really? How about tonight my dad will be at work so there won't be any distractions." Lydia replies "Alright see you tonight. How does eight o'clock sound?" "Sounds like a date- I mean uhh plan!" As the bell rings and Malia starts to head out she feels someone grab her ass. She turns around but sees no one close, and assumes it was just some teenage jerk, but she smelt a luscious strawberry scent in the air as she walked out.

Malia was at her home waiting for the hours to go by. All she could do is stare at the clock in pure anticipation and enjoy her favorite sweet, cherry coke and fundip. The time had finally come, Malia was literally sweating through her clothes just at the though of Lydia being on her bed. The t-shirt she was wearing showed off her breasts for she never wore a bra at home because she felt they were just extra constriction on her body that she didn't need nor want.

It was eight fifteen when Malia heard the doorbell ring, she squealed for she was waiting in her wet clothes after her shower because she was too scared Lydia would leave if she didn't come to the door fast enough. Malia opened the door with an enlightened expression and in a loud, but sweet, voice exclaimed "Hey Lydia! Please come in!." Lydia almost as eagerly came in with her bag full of classroom textbooks and other study items.

Malia led her to her bedroom, which was her mothers, and closed the door behind her practically rushing Lydia in to sit down. Lydia noticed her wet clothes and Malia's chest but decided not to say anything.

They studied for a few hours but Lydia started to sense a sexual but awkward tension between them. Every time her leg touched Malia's she would flinch and make a low muffled noise. Lydia decided to test this further and began to play with Malia's hair twirling and fingering it. This made Malia shiver but she knew girls did that to each other so if she pulled away Lydia might think she is attracted to her. Lydia already knew Malia has feelings for her but she liked to play games to see just how far she would go without snapping. For some reason Lydia wanted to test her to her max tonight. Lydia slid her hand to her inner thigh and Malia this time didn't pull away her eyes were up at the ceiling almost in a trance. She began to slide her hand up Malia's shirt when she screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lydia shushed her and pushed her lips against Malia's biting her bottom lip. This was Malia's dream ever since she met Lydia. She didn't pull away or say anything. That's when Lydia slid her hand up underneath Malia's shirt, she lifted her arms up to allow Lydia to easily slide off her shirt, revealing her perfect nipples. Lydia began to absorb them into her mouth trying to show them as much praise as possible.

Malia let out a moan as Lydia twirled her tongue in a circular motion forcing Malia onto her back on the bed. At this point it felt only fair if Lydia took her shirt off as well. Malia wanted to show her gratitude and performed the same actions to Lydia. Lydia was gripping her hair trying to show her as much affection as possible.

Update: do not worry thats not all im still writing the rest but I wanted to get part of it published for now btw this is my first ever story so yeah know.


End file.
